Percabeth baby at camp
by DaiseyluvsPJ-Max
Summary: Annabeth is in her second year of collage while Percy works at a local aquarium. It was suppose to be a regular summer at camp but when Annabeth starts getting sick everything changes. Rated T for minor swearing and ...babies
1. Chapter 1

**Came up with this idea during Math one day and I liked it please review!**

**I do not own PJO **

**Percy POV**

Finally it's summer, with Annabeth's second year of collage and me working at the aquarium it's hard to find time to visit camp, but a whole summer? Can't wait.

"Come on Annie" I wined as I shook her shoulder "you promised we'd pack for camp today."

"What?" She mumbled "oh yeah. 10 minutes" and she fell asleep again.

I went and grabbed a bucket. "You really don't want me do do this..." I told her.

"Wha-"

I dumped the water on her.

"Pursues Jackson!" She shrieked as she bolted out if bed "get your sorry ass here now.!"

We chased around our apartment for a couple minutes before I caught her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Love you" I mumbled.

She quickly pulled away and ran to the bathroom.

"Wise-girl?" I called " You Ok?"

I heard reaching sounds as I opened the door.

"Hey Annabeth," I rubbed her back "you alright?"

"Yeah," she threw up again "just a bug."

I shook my head in disbelieve "I'm taking you to the doctor if you aren't better by tomorrow"

"I'm sick not dead seaweed-brain" I insisted "how about this, we go to camp today and if you want I'll have an Apollo kid look at me tonight if you want,"

"Sounds good to me" he agreed "let's go"

**line breaker***

We were packed and on the road in two hours.

"We're on our way to camp" I kept saying.

Annabeth looked a little green as she mumbled "good for you. Pull over here" as soon as I'd pull over she'd run out and puke again.

"Oddly enough," she told me the third time we pulled over "I don't feel sick at all."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as we arrived at camp. Woman are weird.

**i know it was short and Annabeth was a bit out of character but please review! **


	2. An answer

**So by request I'm going to add WAY more fluff and I didn't like how last chapter Annabeth was ooc so I'm going to fix that in this chapter. R&R **

**Annabeth** POV

I have no idea why I'm so sick. I'm only a few days late but that happens sometimes, right?

"We're here" Percy announced as we pulled into the camp boarders.

I went to open my door but Percy jumped out and opened it for me "may I ma'am?" He asked.

"I guess..." I began but he cut me off by picking me up and pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you" I mumbled.

We broke apart "you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered "what time is it?"

"noon, lets go grab lunch I'm hungry."

"you always are" I whispered. He heard that picked me up bridal style and carried my up to the pavilion.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Line beaker-.-.-.-.-.-. **

"Annabeth!" Piper shouted "is it true you and Percy are engaged?"

"Yeah" I told her, as Percy and Jason headed towards the pavilion "we have been since Christmas."

"Oh my gods!" She screamed "can I help plan the wedding?"

Truth be told I haven't started. "Sure" I told her "why not"

"Ok, she began. I want to know have you set a date?"

"Kinda" I told her "probably after my twenty-first birthday."

"that's so far away" she complained "you can't wait a year."

"We'll figure it out later" I insisted as I ran after Percy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Chiron said we can sit at the same table" Percy told me. "And you can stay in my cabin"

"Ok" I answered and kissed him.

We heard sighing sounds from the Aphrodite cabin, I looked over and piper was rolling her eyes.

A new program, I guess, the camp added is if you are over 20 you can order anything to eat instead of just sandwiches or salad like everyone else.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Percy "I feel like ice cream with mustard and pickles, with a side of pudding."

"You hate pickles and mustard" he said "you feeling alright?"

"Kinda tired" I told him "but I'm fine."

We ordered our food and I rested against his chest "you know it's been almost ten summers you've been at camp?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he whispered "ten years of knowing you."

I was going to say something else but then Chiron stood up.

"well, it looks like another great summer ahead of us" he began "we welcome back Percy and Annabeth who have some great news, they're going to be married" he paused to wait for the cheering to die down "now capture the flag in tonight, following campfire. Current winning teams are Poseidon and Ares. Best of luck to all now please return to your activities."

"You're acting weird" Percy told me "I'm finding an Apollo camper"

"You do that" I said "but I will skewer him if he gets too close to me."

I looked around. Most cabins were still there but only one brave Apollo camper still remained.

"Maria?" Percy asked "can you help me with something?"

Maria is the second in command for Apollo and the camp's best healer.

"Yeah?" She answered "lets go to the infirmary."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We followed her there and sat down.

"What's the problem?" She asked facing us.

I glared at Percy "well, she was throwing up this morning and eating strange foods. I think she's gone insane but..."

Maria nodded and wrote it down. "Anything to add Annabeth?"

"I'm also a few days late..." I mumbled.

"For what?" Percy asked.

I looked at him. "Don't you dare make me go into detail about this or I'll pulverize you." I growled.

"So what's it about?" He asked.

Maria was looking a bit worried and fiddled with her shield. Percy saw the look on my face and turned back to Maria,

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Can you please leave Percy and get Will? I need to talk to him." she asked.

As soon as Percy left the room she said she needed me to pee in a cup and give it to her. It was kinda gross but I did as she asked.

-.-.

I walked back in a minute before Will arrived. Maria was comparing some notes.

"What do you think it is?" I asked her. She didn't look up until Will walked in.

"Hi Annabeth," he hugged me "how's it going?"

"Fine" I said and pulled away.

He went over to talk to Maria. They whispered back and forth and looked at the notes.

"Annabeth?" Will asked "can you get Percy?"

I went outside and pulled Percy in.

"Yeah?" Percy said.

Maria motioned for him to sit down so he picked me up and sat me on top of him, I looked over and kissed him. We kissed for a few minutes before Will cleared his throat.

I looked over and blushed "sorry"

Maria nodded and looked over to Will.

"Right" he began "so when was the last time you guys were sexually active?"

I became very interested with my necklace than and Percy gave me a _not helping_ look.

"Um... bout a week ago..." Percy mumbled.

"ok, and before that?" Will continued.

"For about two months." Percy answered.

Will nodded "did you use protection?" He asked

Percy nodded "most of the time"

"Well that makes our job a whole lot easier" Maria said "we'll just run the pee test and you'll have your answer."

Percy and I looked at each other. What are they talking about? He shrugged and kissed me.

"Ok" Will said a minute later "I was correct." He looked over at Maria.

"Annabeth," she said "you're pregnant."

**Cliff hanger *evil laugh* it took me 3 bloody hours to write this! You better review, follow and favourite. R&R **


	3. Telling the Gods

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm flying to ontario in a week and i need to wait 6hrs in Calgary so i PROMISE i'll update then. **

Annabeth POV (again)

"Wait! I'm what?!" I asked.

"You're pregnant" Maria said calmly.

I looked over at Percy. He was sitting wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"Earth to seaweed-brain" I waved my hand in front of his face "you in there?"

"Oh? Yeah" Percy asked "this can't be real, we're only twenty."

"Believe it man" Will said.

"Oh my gods" Percy muttered as he picked me up bridal-style and carried me out of the infirmary

"Thanks" I called over Percy's shoulder before I kissed him.

"Hey Percy!" Clarisse shouted "I think the Athena cabin would like their head councler back soon!"

"Good luck with that!" He shouted as we walked towards the archery range.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes dear" he responded.

I saw Percy looking around to make sure he was alone.

"Annabeth is pregnant" Percy blurted out "it was unplanned but we don't regret it."

"Well I agree you are a bit young" Chiron began "but if you are happy about it congratulations. Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Definitely our parents" I said as Percy went pale "but it might be fun to have the other demigods clueless until its dead obvious"

"That would be interesting" Chiron agreed "but you'd want to tell your parents sooner than later so they don't find out from someone else"

"Do you mind if we go now?" Percy asked.

"Not at all" Chiron said "have fun"

"Race you" I shouted and took off for the car.

I heard Percy shout something but he started to run too.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ready?" Percy asked as he got in.

"Aye aye captain" I laughed.

We drove for a few hours before we got to Olympus.

"Who do you want to tell first?" I asked a nervous Percy.

"Could we tell them together so my dad can stop your mom from killing me?" He asked.

"Sure" I agreed. As we walked up to the doorman.

"600th floor please" I said since there were no mortals around.

He handed me the keys and went back to his book. "Guess they recognize us now" Percy whispered.

"Bout time" I agreed.

We went over what we were going to say to our parents a few times in the elevator. "Ready?" I asked as the doors opened.

"Sure" he mumbled. As we walked towards the throne room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We saw Posiden first.

"Lord Posiden" I bowed.

"Dad" Percy mimicked my actions.

We heard someone clear their throat behind us. I spun around.

"Mom!" I bowed again and jabbed Percy reminding him to bow too.

"Athena" he mumbled.

I stood up "we have something to tell you guys" i said and shot Percy a pointed look.

My mom raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Um, yeah" Percy said "Annabeth is Pregnant"

"What?!" Athena screamed "how dare you!"

"Now Athena" Poseidon began "I understand they are happy about this, lets not kill Percy"

"I think Percy would like that" Percy mumbled "Percy wants to see his baby"

"We'll just go now..." I mumbled as we left.

**Didn't like this chapter too much and it was really short... PLEASE REAVIEW! Some ideas might be nice too.. R&R **


	4. Telling Sally and Paul

**So I'm VERY VERY pissed. Im flying and i need to connect in Toronto but its been delayed twice plus the flight leaving right before mine, going to the same place, was canceled. Worst part is I'm leaving in two days again and I might miss that flight. Damn airline/thunder storms**

percy POV.

As Annabeth and I were leaving I got a call from Jason.

"Sup" I answered the phone.

"Hey Percy" Jason said "listen, uh... can you guys come back soon? We need you"

And he hung up.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea" I answered "lets just hurry."

We got to camp after dinner.

"Annabeth!" Piper squealed as she ran up.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"It's Chiron he needs you guys."

We ran to the big house.

"Chiron!" Wise girl yelled as she opened the door.

"Dear" he said "you and Percy must go. Today we've had several attacks and they were all aimed at campers you were closest to. I fear they might be after you. With the baby-"

"What baby?!" Nico asked warily behind us "is someone pregnant?"

"Well... Should we tell him?" Percy asked. I nodded. "Annabeth is pregnant"

"Congratulations" Nico gave me a bro hug.

"Guess we'll go..." Annabeth muttered from beside me.

"No" I insisted. We can tell all the campers and I can say they better protect you cause of the baby so we can stay!"

"That may still be dangerous-" Chiron began.

"Let's go." I interrupted him "can we call an emergency meeting?"

I ran out with out an answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It seemed like a shock to most people Annabeth was pregnant. I really don't know who didn't see this coming.

"Are you leaving camp?" Piper asked.

"Of course not" Annabeth told her. "We're going to build a cabin here after our wedding and I don't want to leave."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Annabeth POV

Last night we had another attack but this time the monster was crispy by the time he got to the dragon.

"You sure you want to stay?" Percy asked as he got dressed "we can go back to our apartment..."

"With no boarder or protection of course I'll put myself in danger with the baby" I said.

Percy sighed.

"I swear I'm showing" I muttered looking down at my stomach.

"Aren't you not suppose to start showing until like 5 months?" Percy asked.

"That's what I thought" I whispered and looked in the mirror.

"Book an appointment" Percy told me "I want to get you checked out."

*2 minutes later*

"I'm in at noon" I told Percy "so two hours. The place is just thirty minutes away."

"Ok" he checked his watch "want to go to lunch before?"

"Sure" I said "we should tell your parents too"

He face palmed and we ran to the car.

We decided to grab a quick lunch and go to the appointment before we told Sally and Paul.

"Mr and Mrs Jackson?" The receptionist asked "right this way"

We nodded and followed her.

"The doctor will be in shortly" she said as she closed the door.

"We haven't bought anything yet" I reminded Percy "lets go shopping after we tell your parents"

"Sure" he whispered as the doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm doctor Leary and you're Annabeth Jackson?" He asked "can you sit up here" and he patted a bed.

I walked over.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"We found out a few days ago but I think I'm starting to show so I figured it would be good to come for a checkup." I told him.

"Ok, let's see can you roll up your shirt?" he fiddled with some equipment "this is going to be cold"

He squirted some jell on my stomach. I grabbed Percy's hand. It was really cold.

"Let's see" he muttered and ran a machine along the jell.

I looked over at Percy. He was looking at the screen but when he saw me look over he gave me a quick kiss.

"Oh, you say you only just found out?" He asked. Percy nodded "it seems you're almost six months."

"What?!" Percy asked.

"Why didn't we know sooner, with the different symptoms..." I said

"It's not uncommon for women to not notice the symptoms or to just think they're sick or something." He answered my question "and yes mr Jackson, six months."

"Oh my gods" I turned and kissed Percy. Three months to go.

"Here is some pictures and next time you come, which should be in two weeks, we'll arrange everything else." He shook Percy's hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We arrived at the blofis apartment about twenty minutes later.

"Come on" Percy dragged me upstairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Annabeth!" Sally opened the door "Percy! How are you?" She hugged us. "Come inside"

"So," Sally said as we walked inside" your looks say you have something to tell me..."

"Yeah, can you get Paul?" Percy sat down.

"Of course" Sally left the room.

"Hi kids" Paul shook Percy's hand and hugged me "what's up?"

This time Percy looked at me to tell them, "uh, yeah, Percy and I did things kinda out of line" yay I'm #1 for awkward conversations "before the wedding... I'm going to have a baby."

Sally clapped her hands around her mouth and Paul just sat there muttering "baby" a few times.

"Here's the scan" Percy gave his mom one of the pictures.

"It's huge" Sally remarked "how far along are you?"

"Six months" Percy answered proudly before I could even open my mouth.

"Someone's excited" Paul laughed. "Did you just find out?"

"Few days ago" I looked at Percy "we better be going, we didn't tell Chiron..."

"Of course" Sally stood up "feel free to call me any time Annabeth and stop by in a few days, Ok?"

"Ok, love you" we both hugged her and Paul.

"They took that well" Percy said.

"Now the real question is, will my dad?" I smiled.

"Can we just not tell him?" Percy asked.

"So whenever I see him the baby magically appeared and its mine?" I asked.

"Fine. But we're not going to see him in person" Percy sighed as we got in the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We forgot to go shopping" Percy realized as soon as we got to camp.

"It's Ok." I told him "we can buy the things online like crib and changing table."

He gave me a quick kiss "love you" he muttered.

"Let's go to your cabin" and we walked over.

I woke up before Percy the next day.

"Morning" I whispered to my stomach "its mommy"

I felt Percy move next to me, I looked over and he was watching me. I reached over and put his hand on my stomach.

Percy whispered sweet little things to the baby until I put my hand next to his.

He looked up at me. "I really love you" I whispered. His lips crashed against mine and we kissed a few times.

The conch horn blew to signal breakfast. "Do you want to go?" Percy asked.

"No" I placed his hand on the baby again.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" I whispered to Percy as I kissed him again.

"Doesn't matter" he mumbled as he kissed back "as long as its healthy."

"Same" I lay back down. "What about names?"

Percy lay next to me keeping his hand on the baby, "I like Adam or Sophie. You?"

"I was thinking Bradley or Alice" I looked at the my stomach.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I felt a small movement in my stomach.

"The baby kicked!" Percy exclaimed.

I kissed him "it must know it has two parents who are caring for it with everything they can" I mumbled.

There was a knock at the door. Percy got up to answer, it was Maria.

"Here Annabeth" she passed me a plate of food "you need to eat with the baby."

"Thanks" I took it.

"So" she said as I began to eat "I understand yesterday you went to a mortal doctor and that's fine but with all the attacks Chiron got all the equipment you could possibly need so if you want your checkups and the baby to be born here that's possible."

I looked at Percy. "I'd feel better with that" Percy agreed.

"And you can have a checkup whenever." Maria added.

"Ok" I gave in "can we have a checkup in five minutes?"

"Sure, I'll grab Will and we'll meet you in the room next to the infirmary in a few minutes." She left.

I finished my food. "Ready?" I asked Percy.

"Yep" he threw me some clothes "but you aren't"

It's true. My PJs aren't really what I'd wear outside, one of Percy's camp shirts and his sweat pants. I quickly got changed.

"Annabeth, Percy" Will greeted us "want to start with a quick ultrasound, you can find out the gender if you want and if you need anything you can just ask"

"Sit up here" Maria patted the bed "I think you know the routine" she smiled.

I sat up on the bed, rolled my shirt up and grabbed Percy's hand.

Will smiled and looked at the monitor. "Very active" he smiled as the baby kicked again "so yes, roughly six months along. Due around September tenth."

Percy and I nodded.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Maria asked.

"No thanks" I said "I want it to be a surprise."

Will nodded. "Ok, so lets get everything arranged today so we can sort things out before September."

"Ok" Percy looked at me.

"So" Maria began, "you do have some options, one, the baby can be born here or in your cabin,"

"I think here" I said.

"Ok, two, so we really can't do a c-section since we aren't surgeons but we'll help you along with Apollo if he can be here but if Apollo is here in time do you want that option?"

"I want it to be all natural" I told Maria.

Will scribbled down some notes.

"Ok" Maria continued "if Apollo can't be here for any reason do you still want to continue it here?"

"Of course" I nodded "you guys are trained by the best I trust you completely."

"Kay" this time Will turned to Percy "and just so you know as soon as Annabeth starts feeling regular cramps you come and get us, we'll have everything set up in here and usually it takes quite a few hours so the longer you can stay in your cabin the better so you can get more rest. But we'll be seeing you before then, but just so you know."

Maria gave me a reassuring look.

"It's also best if you have everything you'll need in the next few weeks just in case."

He turned to me "and Annabeth, don't use all your energy, no training, fighting or capture the flag."

Percy smirked at this, knowing I'll never listen to that part. He was probably right.

"Ok," Will continued "if you guys need us, even in the middle of the night, just knock."

"Thanks for everything" I hugged Maria and Will.

"Bye" Percy said as he carried me out.

"You alright?" Percy asked looking at my pale face.

We walked into his cabin.

"Yeah" I sighed.

He looked at me with those green eyes. He gave me the look at says he can see straight through me. I broke down.

"It's ok" Percy pulled me into a hug. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm just terrified about the baby, so much pain and close to no time to prepare."

"I think it's just hormones" he whispered into my hair.

I started laughing. Definitely mood swings.

The conch horn sounded. Dinner time.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N

Boy or girl?

Review and tell me what you want.


	5. AN sorry!

**Ok. I should be packing but I'll make this quick. **

**First, one of my teachers is at my house staying for three weeks (me dad works with him but its still strange) **

**but I'm going to Europe for three weeks so if I have time I'll write a ch on microsoft word or something then copy/paste it when I get back but I have 0 wi-fi/internet. Sorry **


End file.
